The Book of the Dragonborn
Summary * Full Title: The Book of the Dragonborn * Author: Prior Emelene Madrine of the Order of Talos * Value: 12 * Weight: 1 Known Locations (Skyrim) *It can be found on a table on the tutorial. Contents This is not the full text that the books contains: "Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. Fore those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject, near and dear to our hearts, and this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages. Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with his blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids." Those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known simply as Dragonborn. The Connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn - the Emperors and Emperesses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, His Majesty Pelagius IV. Because of this connection with the Emperors, however, the other significance of the Dragonborn has been obscured and largely forgotten by all but scholars and those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, who was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of beredity - being the blessed of Akatosh Himself, it is beyond our understanding exactly how and why it is bestowed. Those who become Emperor and light the Dragonfires are surely Dragonborn - the proof is in the wearing of the Amulet and the lightning of the fires. But were they Dragonborn and thus able to do these things - or was the doing sign of the blessing of Akatosh bescending upon them? All that we can say is that it is both, and neither - a divine mystery. The line of Septims have all been Dragoborn, of course, which is one reasonthe simplistic notion of it being hereditary has become so commonplace. But we know for certain that the early Cyrodilic rulers were not all related. Trivia *This book has the same cover as the Art book sold in the collectors edition of the game. *In the end of the full version of the book, there are references to the Red Mountain erruption in Morrowind, the Oblivion crisis and the actual civil war in Skyrim. Appearance *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books copyrighted by Bethesda Category:Books